wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Верховный аптекарь Гнилесс
Terrace of Light, Shattrath City / Ring of Valor, Orgrimmar The Apothecarium, Undercity |status=Deceased }} Grand Apothecary Putress was a chief apothecary of the Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society. He played a vital role in the development of the "New Plague" the Forsaken sought to create. Biography Scourge Invasion Глинесс был важной фигурой во время Второго вторжения Плети, исследовал заражения зомби из аптекарского лагеря в городе Шаттрат. Со временем, он начал отправлять членов Орды обратно в свои столицы с отрубленными головами Плети содержащие то и другое чуму и противо-чуму, пологая что в них сокрыт секрет лечения. Как он и ожидал, его исследования в конечном итоге привели к излечению, а также к его повышению до Великого Аптекаря. Когда Вождь Тралл призвал к встрече с другими лидерами Орды что бы обсудить, как бороться с Плетью, Сильвана Ветрокрылая предложила услуги Глинесса Траллу, сославшись на то, что его знания чумы сделают его ценным активом в компании против Короля-Лича. Battle for the Undercity In the early stages of the Northrend Campaign, the Royal Apothecary Society put the finishing touches on the Forsaken blight, a new plague that not only killed living creatures but also destroyed the undead. In the middle of the battle at Angrathar the Wrathgate, after Dranosh Saurfang was slain by the Lich King, Putress appeared on a cliff overlooking the battlefield and used Forsaken catapults to unleash the blight on the unsuspecting forces gathered below, indiscriminately killing Scourge, Horde, and Alliance alike and forcing the Lich King to retreat back into Icecrown Citadel. The losses on all sides were great, and perhaps the greatest loss of all was the death of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. In the aftermath of the battle, it was revealed that Putress and several members of the Royal Apothecary Society had sided with Varimathras, who had secretly remained loyal to his nathrezim brothers and the Burning Legion while serving under Sylvanas Windrunner. Together, they had orchestrated a coup d'état and forcefully taken control of the Undercity, nearly killing Sylvanas in the process. While the Horde banded together with Thrall and Sylvanas to , assaulting it directly, the Alliance joined with King Varian Wrynn and Jaina Proudmoore, embittered by the loss of Bolvar, to invade the city via the sewers to and retake Lordaeron. Ultimately, Putress was killed in Varian's manhunt, and the king was left to gaze at the full horror of the Royal Apothecary Society's work. Putress' head was then severed from his body and Varian tossed it to Thrall's feet. Quests Objective of *Putress had to be slain for Quest:The Battle For The Undercity (Alliance) Abilities *'Blight Overload' - The caster is overloaded with Blight. *'Blight Barrel' - Throws a Blight Barrel at the foe, dealing 4163 to 4837 shadow damage and inflicts 1850 to 2150 shadow damage every sec. for 6 secs. *'Unholy Frenzy' - Increases an ally's attack speed and damage dealt by 50% for 20 sec. Shattrath City His first appearance was as a level 80 elite at the new apothecary camp on the Terrace of Light in Shattrath City during the Echoes of Doom Scourge Invasion, where he was involved with the following quests: * Quest:Desperate Research ** Quest:Orgrimmar (orc) ** Quest:Orgrimmar (troll) ** Quest:Silvermoon ** Quest:Thunder Bluff ** Quest:The Undercity Quotes .]] The Wrathgate *''Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven? Behold, now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken! Death to the Scourge! And death to the living!'' *''Now, all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken.'' The Battle For Undercity * * * * * * * * Gallery File:Putress.jpg|Putress during the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate. File:Putress-Blight.jpg|Putress oversees the destruction wrought upon the Wrathgate by the new plague. File:Putress-orgrimmar.jpg|Putress outside the Ring of Valor in Orgrimmar, just before the Scourge attack. Video Trivia *He's voiced by David Lodge. *He was one of two known grand apothecaries in the Society, the other being Doctor Sintar Malefious. *His mask may be a reference to the crow masks worn by plague doctors during the Black Death, though it looks more like a horse skull in art. *Both versions of Deathbringer Garb, the warlock Tier 8 set, are recolors of Grand Apothecary Putress's outfit. *His armor resembles that of the Avatar of Grenth from Guild Wars. *Putress' Wrathgate quote, "death to the Scourge and death to the living!", has become somewhat iconic among some Forsaken players. Patch changes * * External links es:Putress fr:Putrescin